This invention relates to locking mechanisms and alarms. More specifically, it discloses a device, system and method for activation, sensory feedback and control of mechanical locks and corresponding alarm functionality. Conventional mechanical lock components are integrated with low energy transceiver capacity to expand function and wireless control of lock and alarm protection.